1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanisms for scanning tri-dimensional bodies, and more particularly, to those mechanisms that include the use of microcomputers to store the characteristics of the reference bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need to secure entry to controlled areas, to have access to information or in any way validating the privileges of a user have been the object of the design of numerous ingenious devices in the past. The conventional key is one of them. However, none of these devices have utilized the characteristics of a tri-dimensional body regardless of what material is made out of. This is particularly important because it makes practically all such bodies compatible with this system, including unique parts of the human body such as fingers and toes. None of the devices and methods known to this date have this flexibility.